


Madly Dastardly

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Humor, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir hatches a devious and underhanded scheme to get her hands in the general vicinity of Krista's undies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly Dastardly

**Author's Note:**

> When I opened fic requests on my tumblr, anon requested, "prompt? someone's titan power is healing other people but only the area the hand is covering. shenanigans occur, it's kind of awkward".

“Leonhardt.” Ymir stood tall and regal, staring down at the peasant before her. “As your titan overlord, I command you to do my bidding.”

Annie stared at her, not blinking, not moving. Ymir nodded and continued.

“Here’s the plan. You put on this top hat and handlebar moustache to disguise yourself, then run over to Krista and kick her in the lady jewels. Then I rush in with the trusty ol’ healing hands, by which I mean I’m gonna shove my hand in her panties, and--”

Annie kicked Ymir in the crotch and walked away, leaving Ymir collapsed and moaning in pain behind her.


End file.
